Those Who Fought and Battle of Reach trailers
by Cossacks250
Summary: Follow the stories of those who fought in the war against the Covenant. Also follow the story of the taskforce members who sacrificed themselves at Reach. These are just the trailers, not the actual stories. Some OC's.
1. Those Who Fought trailer 1

**Note: This is just the trailer for the two upcoming projects in the Halo/Wall.E series, not the original stories and I do not own Wall.E or Halo.**

We have followedthe story of Evelyn Knight in the war with the Covenant, right from her introduction to the final days of the war. We have seen how she become a lover of the ancient Forerunner Wally and becomes a friend of the Arbiter, an Elite who's race was once part of the Covenant determined to destroy Humanity.

But what of the millions of others who fought in the war? What of their stories? What of their tales of battle they witnessed and held with them through to the end of the war, or to their final moments?

Well, I have chosen six of these people, two of them Covenant, to tell their story of their lives during the Human-Covenant war.

**Matthew**

A tall young soldier of about twenty five stood in a large square shaped room. He had black hair, green eyes and was dressed in a UNSC soldier's uniform. In front of him was a general who was standing behind a desk, going over a few papers scattered across It's surface.

The soldier's eyes looked around the room. It had bare silver walls with a silver floor and a silver ceiling. A few alien plants were scattered about on the windowsills of the three windows on the walls left, right and in front of the soldier. On the wall behind the genera was a holographic image that changed every few seconds into great bustling metropolis's or enormous army bases with great numbers of men, land vehicles and great ships, which were parked in the distance.

"Matthew, you have been chosen to be part of a special taskforce," the general said.

XXXXXXX

"I am Sergeant John. I will be training you for the fight against the Covenant. Many of you may not have been in combat before. For those of you that have, you'll expect what training will come. Training will last a month. Now, report to your barracks. Training will start later today,"

The taskforce members filed out of the warehouse into the corridor. Matthew, who was dressed in a red bodysuit, walked alongside his old friend Tom.

"Who else is here we know?" Tom said as he looked around him. His eyes rested on a group of young women not far behind him.

"Matthew, look who's with us," Tom said, indicating behind them.

Matthew looked and saw among the group of women a familiar figure. She was about twenty year old with silver hair, blue eyes and was about 6ft 4, about the same height as him.

"It's Eve," he said, turning back to face his friend. "I can't believe she's here." He smiled a little. "With her here, we'll win. I know it,"

XXXXXXXX

The task force members picked their beds, which were all bunks, save for one single bed at the end of the room.

As Matthew sat down on his bed, he noticed someone else as well. His face went a little red.

It was Emily, a young woman who was about twenty two years old with brown hair, blue eyes and was very pretty. She walked down the barracks with her friend Allison and took a bunk bed with her on the other side of the barracks.

_Why don't you tell her? _his heart asked him.

_I'm too nervous _his mind replied.

"But I'll have to admit my feelings to her soon," he muttered under his breath.

**The story of a young soldier told by his own experiences in Man's greatest war.**

"Your pissing me off, Dylan!"

"Oh, yeah. What the Hell are you gonna do about it?"

Matthew swung a punch at Dylan , knocking him to the ground, but before he could react, Dylan got up and charged at Matthew, knocking him over and punching him in the eye. Matthew swung his fist up at Dylan's face, hitting him the nose. Dylan let out a yell and staggered backwards, holding his nose.

"Alright, that's enough!" an officer shouted.

Two men ran forward and pulled the two away from each other before they could attack again.

XXXXXXXXX

"I don't know what to do with these new recruits,"

"You just need to train them in their strengths and they'll use that to their advantage,"

Matthew smiled. "Thanks, Alan,"

**This is Matthew's story. **

**Moe**

A young soldier of about twenty three with black hair and brown eyes sat on his bed with a box on his lap. In it was a small device the size of the palm of his hand with a tiny square shaped object that was no bigger than the size of his thumbnail.

"Sweet," he said. He took out the device and the object. It was a camcorder and a magnetic device that you could attach to anything and lasted twenty days without any charging. The soldier then found a small note at the bottom of the box and read it. He smiled. "Thanks, mom," he said to himself.

XXXXXXXXX

**Camera's POV**

Moe walked over to his fellow comrades, who were sitting down at the table, holding the camcorder in his hand.

"Hey guys, look what my mom sent me," he said as he sat down.

"What type is that?" one of his friends, who had shoulder length red hair and blue eyes, asked.

"A…uh," the scene shifted to look down at the table as Moe looked on the side of the camcorder. "A Shinjuku Type 3 make. Newest made so far,"

"Cool," one of the other soldiers, a young looking soldier of about eighteen, remarked. "Can we use it later on?"

"Sure, as long as you don't break it,"

The camera screen then moved back and rose slightly to reveal his four friends. Aside from the other two soldiers who had asked about the camera, the other two soldiers were a young black soldier, who looked about nineteen years old, and a marine with blonde hair who looked to be about Moe's age.

"Say hello, guys,"

The four greeted the camera screen.

"Hey!"

"Wassup!"

"What's going down,"

"Hi!"

XXXXXXXXXX

**Camera's POV**

_"ALL UNITS! GET TOPSIDE, NOW!"_ a voice over the base's intercom said.

The scene shifted wildly as Moe shot up, grabbed his weapon and joined the rush with the other marines into the corridor. The voice on the intercom continued on over the noise of the shouting and rushing of feet in the corridor.

_"Covenant forces are attacking Reach! I repeat, Covenant forces are on Reach!"_

"Moe, this way!" one of his friends called to him as he ran past him to his right. Moe followed him, going from the corridor outside that looked to be a desert mixed with grassland. Explosions filled the air above him as dogfights ensued between Covenant banshees and seraph fighters against UNSC long sword fighters.

The scene moved from left to right as Moe followed his friend and four other marines past a stone wall towards a turning between two square shaped buildings. His heavy breaths as he ran filled the air.

"Shit! Covenant forces!" a voice shouted.

A marine ran past the group as they threw themselves against the wall. Two light blue blasts followed the marine and hit him in the back. The marine fell forward onto the ground, dead.

"Engage those Elites!" another marine about twenty metres to the squad's right shouted as he fired a burst of ammo past the turning. A roar filled the air and a light blue blast was fired in return, narrowly missing the marine's head by a few inches.

XXXXXXXX

**Camera's POV**

"_LZ looks clear! I'm bringing us down!" _

The camera scene turned so it was now facing down out of the pelican as it descended at the swampy jungle. Rain was falling from the air and a clap of thunder lit up the sky. The ground was covered with ankle high puddles.

"Go, go, go!" sergeant John's voice ordered from behind Moe.

XXXXXXXXX

**Camera's POV**

_HIIIIISSSSSS_

The group, who now had Captain McCrea among them, were in a large room with two ramps in the middle of the room and four pillars in a rectangular formation, two on the left and two on the right. Several doors were placed around the walls of the room, again two on the left and two on the right. At the far end of the room on the back wall was another door. All were closed.

"What is that?" one of the marines asked.

"Where's that coming from, Tomson?" John asked.

"I don't know, sarge," Tomson replied.

"Over there," McCrea pointed over to one of the doors on the left wall.

The scene shifted to look at where McCrea had pointed to. The camera filmed the door break down and a swarm of small creatures shaped like skulls, with flabby parts sticking out of the tops of the creatures and tentacles moving about at the bottom of the creatures, move out into the room.

"ARGH! AAAH! GET IT OFF ME!" a voice shouted.

Gunfire filled the room.

"Moe fire your weapon!" John ordered.

The scene faced down as Moe struggled to pull out his gun. However, as he did, he accidentally spilled some of his bullets onto the floor and he quickly knelt down to pick them up.

"Moe, look out!"

The scene moved back up to face the squad. One of the creatures jumped onto the camcorder's view. The soldier screamed, but it was muffled by the creature. Then, aloud thud was heard. Gunfire continued on and the hissing grew louder.

The screen turned to black. In red letters across the screen appeared;

**Unexpected halt (WND/INCAP/KIA?)**

**End record view (2552. 4. 13. 22: 50: 03L)**

XXXXXXXXXX

"We know there's a downed Covenant vessel, and we're gonna take it to Earth,"

"Gofer, you can't do that!"

"I can, and I will so don't try and stop me,"

XXXXXXXXXX

Private Vingo looked down at his comrade Moe, who was now suddenly being overwhelmed by the Flood infection that had seized him. His arm was covered in thick growths, as was much of his body as they were visible beneath his uniform. Below them, the engines to the _Truth and Reconciliation _were counting down to their final moments.

"V-Vingo," Moe gasped in pain.

"What?" his comrade asked him, kneeling down beside him.

Moe tried to speak but he was too weak to do so. His strength was fading. He was slipping away, but if he could not speak, he could mouth what he wanted to say. He looked up at his comrade and mouthed two words.

_Thank you_

**This is Moe's story**

**Debbie and Hans**

A young woman of about twenty one sat on a small hover chair next to a wounded heavily built looking ODST soldier. Across the sleeve on her shirt's arm was her name 'Debbie'. Across the ODST soldier's uniform, he had his name 'Hans' across his chest. Debbie was injecting a morphine serum into the wound on his arm.

"That should fix it," she said, lowering her hand. "Was it a blast wound, did you say?"

"Yeah, from a carbine," Hans replied.

XXXXXXXXXX

The two were sitting on a window ledge of the UNSC medical centre in Rodum, the capitol of Takra, both of them were still dressed in their military uniforms. They looked out over the city's towering structures which many of them stood well over fifteen hundred feet tall. It was night time and Takra's moon Descendus shone brightly in the dark sky.

"Do you think Takra can be saved?" Hans asked Debbie.

"No," she replied. "One thing we still haven't taken in properly about the Covenant is that once they get their eyes set on a planet, they don't leave it until It's destroyed,"

Hans sighed. She was right. The Covenant had landed on the planet a few months ago and the heavy fighting was driving back the UNSC towards Rodum. Tonight could be the last night that the city slept with It's inhabitants before evacuation procedures were to begin.

XXXXXXXXX

_"Alert! Covenant forces have boarded the vessel!" _

"Debbie, follow me! We need to get to the escape pods!" Hans shouted to her as she ran out from the medical ward of the ship.

"We better be quick before they leave without us," she replied.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Date: April 21****st****, 2552.  
>Voi, Earth.<strong>

Hans and Debbie were sitting in a small forward medical centre in one of the buildings near a small hill that been formed by the Covenant glassing. From their view on the top floor of the building, they could easily see the Covenant ships flying about firing beams of high plasma energy at the ground. From what reports had speculated, they were uncovering something.

"Do you think this is the end of Earth?" Debbie asked him.

Hans turned to face her.

"No," he replied. "There's still hope," he added. "Something will come to save us,"

He looked back out at the enormous crater the Covenant ships were flying over.

"Hans," Debbie said, drawing his attention again. "I've wanted to say something to you, something since we first met."

"So have I," he replied, to her surprise. "I love you, Debbie,"

Debbie smiled as a tear appeared in her eye. She wiped it away and moved closer to Hans.

"I love you too," she told him softly.

XXXXXXXXX

**Date: April 24****th****, 2552.**

**UNSC memorial, near Voi.**

Hans climbed into the back of one of the passenger warthogs and held out a hand for Debbie to help her up. She took it and he pulled her into the warthog.

"Thanks," she said as she sat down beside him.

The two looked back at the memorial to see Eve hugging that strange man known as 'Wally'. Further down the path that led from the memorial to the road, an Elite phantom was parked and the Arbiter was standing in front of it.

"Love never has any boundaries," Debbie commented, watching Eve kiss Wally.

"We could do the same," Hans said, looking hopefully at her.

Debbie smiled at him and they kissed, only to stop when Hood walked over to the warthog and climbed into the passenger seat. He chuckled slightly.

"By all means, carry on," he said before turning to look ahead of him at the dirt trail that led down from the hill.

Hans and Debbie looked at each other before shrugging and they continued their kiss, only to stop again as their warthog jolted slightly as it drove ahead down the path. They looked behind the vehicle and saw one was still parked at the top of the hill where theirs had been just a few moments earlier.

**Two new lovers who live to the end of the war to proclaim their love. **


	2. Those Who Fought trailer 2

**Note: This is the second part of the Halo/Wall.E 'Those who Fought' trailer and I do not own Halo or Wall.E**

Now with the Human sides of Those Who Fought out of the way, here are the two from the Covenant.

**Rtas Vadumee **

The Sun beat down hard on the planet of Sanghelios, home world of the Sangheili Elites. The planet had many jungles scattered across the planet's surface, many of these being jungles dangerous swamps, though large areas of these had been cut down and made space for the Elites as their population and great villages grew. However, larger areas had now been removed to make space for landing zones for the Covenant's drop ships.

In one of the many landing zones, several large Covenant phantoms were parked, hovering several metres above the ground. The sides of the crafts were wide open and lowered down at an angle to the ground to allow the Elites to board them. Already, there were battalions of minor Elites, numbering twelve and were arranged in a square formation of four across and three down, with a major Elite or an Ultra Elite at their head. They were organising themselves or following 'stand to' and 'at the ready' orders before they were to board the phantoms.

Near one of the tall spire/oval shaped structures at the bottom right corner of the landing zone, a group of four Elites walked out of the building towards one of the phantoms parked nearby. Two of them were majors that were about 8.6ft tall with red armour that looked as though it were new as it shined in the morning sun. The other two Elites both had different colour armour on. One wore gold armour, his rank being a major. The other wore silver armour that shone in the sunlight, making it hard to look at him.

The golden Elite was known as Thel' Vadamee, a fleet commander in the Covenant. The other Elite was known as Rtas Vadumee, who another fleet commander though one rank lower than Vadamee. They were good friends and had aided each other many times in the past during their bids to become leaders of the Covenant army.

"Stand at the ready!" one of the nearby major Elites barked at his squad, making them stand upright, their backs straight, feet together and heads looking ahead, their weapons at the ready in their hands by their sides.

Vadumee let out a respectful humph.

"They are trained well," he said as he looked at the battalion of Elite minors. "They shall be useful in service in the Covenant."

"Indeed they shall, shipmaster," one of the major Elites in front of him and Vadamee replied. "They are some of our finest warriors from right across Sanghelios."

"Are they prepared to die for their cause as well?" Vadamee inquired.

"Yes, master Vadamee," the major answered.

The group reached the phantom and the two major Elites climbed on board. Vadamee went to climb on board as well but Vadumee stopped him.

"Why must you ask whether our noble warriors are ready to die for our cause?" he asked his friend, who turned to face him.

"Vadumee, we are part of the Covenant high fleet command," he replied. "And as leaders of Covenant fleets, you and I must make sure we are prepared with men who are willing to lay down their lives for our prophets,"

"I know that!" Vadumee replied. "But I cannot help but think we should at least have some condolences for our men, Thel. You and I know very well what happened with the Grunts and Brutes in the past,"

Vadamee grunted and looked down at the ground. The old uprisings of the past filled his mind like water filling up a tank, but instead of replying he turned and walked into the phantom, not glancing back at Vadumee, who sighed and followed his comrade into the craft.

XXXXXXXXX

Vadumee was sitting in his hover chair in the bridge of the Covenant assault carrier _Honourable_. Ahead of him was the world of Takra, the main civilian planet of the Humans in this Sol. Vadumee took in the world's surface. It was night time from their direction and yet they could easily make out the many lights of the great cities scattered across the planet's surface. Even the moons themselves of Takra were colonized, revealing more lights that lit up the darkness of space around the planets.

Vadumee sighed and watched as the planet grew closer. Around his ship, there were forty other ships; all made up of assault carriers or CCS battle cruisers. They were ordered to smash through the orbital defences of Takra and land on the planet's surface. The Humans would most certainly send troops as reinforcements but the Covenant superiority in numbers and technology would easily be more than a match for the Human fleet.

XXXXXXXXXX

"ARGH!"

Vadumee staggered sideways as the black haired woman, dressed in a white bodysuit, jumped and slammed her foot sideways into his mouth. He growled as he stood up and glared at the woman.

"You will pay for that!" he growled.

"Then come and get me, split lip," she replied, reaching into her side pocket for her weapon.

Vadumee growled and quickly took out an activator. An energy sword shot out of the activator and he held it up. Blue volts of electricity crackled between the two blades that were more than powerful enough of cutting through skin and infantry armour, even that of a Hunter. The woman gulped in fear, despite having her pistol in her hand. Despite the fact her weapon could fire projectiles from a distance and Vadumee's was better for hand to hand combat, he could easily swing it at her and, if he wanted to, cut her in two with just one swipe.

Vadumee growled and charged towards the woman, who dived sideways and fired a shot, lighting up Vadumee's armour. The Elite growled and charged towards her again, swinging his energy sword at her. This time, he had a bit more luck. The tip of one of the blades cut open her hand making her shout out in pain. Blood trickled from the wound and ran down her suit's sleeve, turning it a scarlet colour.

"You split lip freak!" she hissed as she grabbed her hand to try and stop the blood.

"That is only the first I will inflict on you!" Vadumee growled back.

He charged at her but just as he was about to strike, she ducked, narrowly avoiding having her head taken off, and swung her leg up at Vadumee's arm, hitting it and sending the energy sword flying into the air. Vadumee shouted out in pain and clasped his hand with his other hand. The woman saw her chance and jumped up and grabbed the energy sword with her uninjured hand. Just as she did, Vadumee threw himself into her, sending her crashing to the ground.

"Give me energy sword!" he growled.

The woman got up and backed away slightly as he stepped towards her, though she quickly stopped when she was by the edge of the cliff. She was trapped!

"I said give it to me!" Vadumee growled again.

The woman glared at him, filled with anger but fear as well.

"You want it?" she repeated, making Vadumee growl and clench his hands into fists. "Then come and take it you split lip bastard!"

That did it! Vadumee charged towards her, swinging his fist at her, but she ducked and moved past him and swung the energy sword up at Vadumee's face.

**"AAAAARRRRRRGH!"**

XXXXXXXXXX

Vadumee walked down the corridor of his ship towards the _Honourable's _bridge. He had a purple mark across the side of his face and his two mandibles on the left side of his face were missing.  
>That woman, an E.R member, had used his own energy sword against them. Oh, he enjoyed killing her afterwards, and he made her pay!<p>

The energy door ahead of Vadumee opened to reveal the bridge and he walked into the room, moving towards his hover chair.

"Shipmaster!" one of the minor Elites exclaimed as he walked past towards one of the computer panels placed along the walls. "We are overjoyed you are al-" the Elite stopped dead when he saw his commander's injury on the side of his face. "What happened, ship-"

"That is of no importance!" Vadumee barked at the minor Elite, making him jump and promptly silencing him. "Get back to your station!"

The minor Elite nodded and quickly returned to the computer panel. Vadumee walked onto his hover chair and sat down, staring back out into space as the fleet left Takra behind them.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"It shall be done, holy prophet,"

The holographic image of the prophet Truth disappeared from in front of Vadumee. He sighed and pounded the armchair of his hover chair, growling in frustration.

That had been an insult! He was furious, absolutely furious! It was not fair!

His friend Vadamee had been given the order to find the Sacred Ring. It was not fair! He had not been the one that had destroyed Takra and neutralized the Human threat to the Covenant forces as they were invading Lupo. Vadamee had only destroyed several Human fleets over Tura, along with the Human forces on the planet itself. He had done _part_ of the fighting, not _all_of it!

"It is not fair!" he grumbled to himself. "It is not fair!"

**Follow Vadumee's story as he lives his life from the moment he was part of the Covenant to the beginning of a change of leadership between him and Vadamee. **

"**Their lives matter to me. Yours does not,"**

"That makes two of us,"

**Jupendorus**

A tall and muscular Brute with a light blue helmet on his head was standing on a platform roof of the Elites Councillors hold, looking out over the great city of High Charity, admiring the view of the home world of the Covenant. Although on the outside he looked happy, on the inside he was angry. Just recently, the Elite fleet commander, Thel Vadamee, had failed on the Covenant's most important mission; to find and, once word had reached the prophets that the Humans had reached it, and protect the Sacred Ring.

He had failed, and as a result, the Ring was destroyed.

"Jupendorus," a voice said from behind him. He turned to see another Brute standing there. "Come, the prophets are about to interrogate Thel,"

Jupendorus smiled and followed his comrade towards the gravity lift near the back of the building's roof. He was hoping they would torture him for his heresy and failure to the Covenant.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Heretic! Heretic!"

Jupendorus watched as Tartarus, the Brute chieftain, led Thel down the pathway towards the end where it overlooked many C shaped curved walkways, which were almost filled to bursting with Covenant troops. Tartarus and his two Brutes stopped Thel at the end of the pathway. Jupendorus watched in amusement as they burned him with hovering cuffs, stripped him of his armour and he smiled even more when he saw the Mark of Shame spire appear next to Tartarus.

"There can be no greater heresy! Let him be an example to all who would break out Covenant!"

The Covenant along the pathway and on the C shaped walkways cheered loudly as Tartarus grabbed the spire and, with the burning end, thrust it onto Thel. Jupendorus almost felt like laughing as he watched Thel yell out loudly from the pain before Tartarus withdrew the spire and Thel passed out.

This time, Jupendorus did laugh, along with the other Covenant along the pathway and those on the walkways.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Have you not heard, holy prophet?"

"What?"

"We have found Earth, my prophet. We have found the Human home world."

Truth 'hmmed' satisfactorily as he ran his bony fingers over his the lumps of skin that hung from his chin.

_So we have found Earth _he thought appreciatively. _At least Regret has done something useful for once._

"Jupendorus," Truth said after several moments. "Order your men onto the _Prejudice_. Tell Xytan to prepare his fleet to leave for departure to Earth."

"Yes, my prophet," Jupendorus replied, bowing before turning and hurrying out of the room.

**"It is by order of the prophet, you are to prepare to leave for Earth."**

"Jupendorus, order your men to prepare for the attack."

"Will they all be there, my prophet?"

"Yes. I will make sure of it,"

Follow the story of a Brute who prepared the massacre of hundreds of his fellow comrades on High Charity.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jupendorus marched down the enormous pathway that led towards the Elites Councillors hold, dressed in shiny, new red armour and carrying a Brute gravity hammer in his left hand.

Behind him, in square formations of twenty across and ten down, were Brutes. A long line of the square formations stretched on further than the eye could see, so much so it was as if they were appearing out of thin air within the mist that hung in the air above the pathway. Every one of them held a weapon, whether it was a plasma rifle, a Brute shot, a plasma cannon or a carbine or a plasma grenade. And they were all marching after Jupendorus to begin the massacre of many members of their fellow allied race within the Covenant.

XXXXXXXXX

"**The massacres are taking place wherever our forces are, my prophet. Not one of them will be left alive."**

**"Good, Jupendorus. However, I must inform you of the loss of Tartarus to the Arbiter,"**

**"What! I thought he had been taken care of, my prophet!"**

**"As did I. But no matter. For your bravery and the following or orders, I promote you as new Chieftain of the Brutes."**

**"T-thank you, my prophet,"**

**"Thank yourself, Jupendorus. You have earned the reward. Now, as your first mission as new Chieftain, I order you to find the Arbiter, look on Earth as that is where he may be going, do not ask why, and kill him!"**

**"Yes, my prophet,"**


	3. Battle of Reach trailer

**Note: This is just the trailer of the 'Battle of Reach' of the Halo/Wall.E universe. I do not own Halo or Wall.E**

**I would also like to note the song 'Iridescent' was made and rightfully belongs to Linkin Park. **

_Marcus looks down from the pelican on the ruins of Rodum, the largest city of Takra, or what was the largest city of Takra before the Covenant attacked the city. He sighed and rested a hand on his bleeding side, which had been bandaged up by his comrades a few moments earlier. He had received the wound from a plasma rifle blast held by a minor Elite. _

_**When you were standing in the wake of devastation**_

"Marcus, your being taken to Reach," an officer said to him.

"What for?" Marcus asked.

"Some kind of special assignment," the officer answered.

**The next day**

**Location: Reach, Niobe Aino system**

"Anya!" Marcus exclaimed, hugging his friend, who was wearing a green bodysuit, just like him.

Anya was a pretty girl with short brown hair, blue eyes and she held a beautiful smile, which would be expected in a twenty one year old.

_She's also very friendly and very caring, like a mother. _Marcus thought, trying to prevent himself from blushing they pulled apart.

"Well, welcome to Reach," she said.

Marcus smiled. "Thanks."

_**When you were waiting on the edge of the unknown**_

"Hey, Marcus, look who it is," one of his friends, Eric, said, nodding over to the entrance to the warehouse.

Marcus turned his head and saw a familiar woman with short silver hair, blue eyes and was at a height of about 6ft 4 and was wearing a white bodysuit.

"It's Eve," he whispered under his breath, looking back at Eric quickly so as not to attract her attention.

Eric looked back over at Eve and saw Anya run up to her and hug her. They talked for a few moments before Anya dragged Eve over to a group of women in the corner of the warehouse.

_**With the cataclysm raining down**_

"_We've got reports of Covenant bombardment from the CCS battle cruiser in the atmosphere. Hang on- I-It's descending. It's headed towards the_ Axiom_!" _Marcus' radio shouted as he looked up at the sky. More blasts fell from the clouds and exploded on impact with the ground.

_**Inside voices crying save me now**_

"Alima!" Marcus screamed as she collapsed to the ground, narrowly, and thankfully, avoiding another blast that zoomed over her and struck another marine in the face, killing him.

Marcus rushed over to her, the wall of blasts zooming past him, grabbed her by the arm and lifted her off the ground, placing another arm under her knees. Two marines ran forward and fired on the Covenant to provide covering fire as Marcus rushed back to the square shaped building where the wounded marines were. 

_**You were there and possibly alone**_

Marcus looked at the small, purple holographic man that stood on his bodysuit's shoulder.

"Ready, Auto?" he asked.

Auto nodded and disappeared back inside Marcus's bodysuit. Moments later, the pelican stopped about ten feet above the ground.

_"Good luck, Marcus,"_

"Roger that," Marcus shouted to the cog pit before he jumped down onto the ground.

_**Do you feel cold?**_

Marcus looked down at the zealot Elite's body as he collapsed onto his knees. The pain from his energy sword was overwhelming him from the wound on his side. Blood was dripping onto the ground and he struggled to stay awake. He knew he would not have long left, but at least he had saved the _Michigan_ and countless hundreds of others from certain death.

_**And lost in desperation**_

"I WISH YOU HAD DIED IN RODUM!" Anya screamed at him before she turned and ran off, tears streaming down her face.

"Anya, wait!" Marcus called but she had disappeared into the building before he had even moved a foot from where he was standing.

_**You build up all the failures all you've known**_

Marcus slumped down onto his knees and sighed in defeat as he looked up at the _Michigan _as the enormous ship lifted off the ground. The dust kicked up from the ground blew around him like a sandstorm, blinding his eyes and making them water, but he still looked on, just about seeing the light of the engines of the ship as it ascended into the sky and flew off into the clouds, disappearing into the distance.

In a way, Marcus felt like he had failed. He had not saved his friends and he was still left on the planet, his only chance of getting on possibly the last Human ship gone.

No. He had succeeded in a way. He may have sacrificed himself to stay behind and lost the rest of his team, but he had possibly saved hundreds of scientists and civilians from certain death, and possibly even the entire Human race.

But not without the sacrifices of his friends.

_**Remember all the sadness and frustration**_

The pelican spun around in mid-air as the fire overtook it. Alima was screaming "NO!" over and over. Marcus was yelling for them to get out of the craft. Stinger and several other marines were watching helplessly, lost for words.

Then…

BOOM! The pelican exploded.

"NOOOOO!" Alima screamed as tears ran down her face. Marcus gritted his teeth in anger and looked at the approaching Covenant.

_**And let it go**_

Marcus picked up the holographic picture of him and Anya and watched they kissed each other, watching that same thing over and over. It looked like a happy moment but tears ran down Marcus' face for he knew she was no longer going to be able to cherish this moment.

"I-I love you, Anya," he whispered under his breath, a tear falling onto the holographic photo.

_**Let it go**_

'_**Those who fought' and 'Battle of Reach'**_

_**The past will be revealed soon.**_

"**You guys ready?"**

**They all nodded.**

**"For Reach,"**

**"For Mankind."**

"**For Earth," **


End file.
